The Three Forces
by Goddess OF Deaths
Summary: What if Clark and Kara wasn't the only one that was sent to earth during the destruction of Krypton. What if their was another person that was sent to earth going through the same struggle. Will this three power full forces meet each other. Find out inside.


**Ok gusys this is the fourth story I'm going to write. Then I'll stop there. I thouht this will be a good story so that Sakura's power will fit in. A tip Sakura was already on Krypton when it exploded but survived. So she came to earth.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Smallville.**

It had been years since Krypton exploded and all the people I loved being killed. I don't really knew what happened, I was still just a child. But as it was about to explode my parents had shiped me of into the universe to a new world.

All the friends I knew we're gone and nobody could bring them back, nobody. So I had to stay strong and not break down.

Their I struggled with my daily life, I still am. I thought I was all alone, that nobody cared. Not kowing that I wasn't actually the only one that was sented to planet called earth.

It wasn't until I was older that I developed my true powers. And it wasn't until I was older that I found out that their was a person that was also from Kryton that we're sent to earth, but not one two of them.

As I was searching for this say person I also found out that the Kryptonite that crashed into earth caused some people to be effected by the power. And that the body absorbed it and making it use for the persons own will. And the planets pieces that we onced lived one was one of our greatest weakness.

I was currently traveling to Smallville where I found out the person I was looking for was there. His name was Clark Kent and he as working at the _Daily Planet_, and that was a open spot for someone to take. So I thought why not try it will get me closer to Clark, and it will give me an ear what was happening around the place.

As I found out that Clark was in Smallville I also found out he was being called a superhero. I thought the people was crazy but as I came to realize that he was saving the world, I accepted it.

Not only did I find out that I found that, I found out therir was also an evil rival that was trying to kill him. But I don't know the fulll story. All I know that it goes around a woman, but lets end that there.

As the car came to a stop I knew I was their I could sense his aura. Slowly I openend the door and climb, feeling the breez blow through my hair.

I began to walk up the stairs and into the elevator, know that I could easily superspeed into the place, but deciding not to, not to attracted suspicion.

The elevator came to a stop I walked out. As I walk through a door everyones eyes was on me. Looking around the place searching of Clark not seeing him, thinking that I could meet him later I continued my way to my new boss's office.

**After the meeting in the office**

"Thank you very much for offering me the position" I said with a smile to my new boss. "Its a pleasure" he replied as whe walked out of his office.

He introduced me to all the workers then suddenly Clark appeared with Kara I immediatly recognized. 'Damn it why had it to be Kara she'll immedaitly recognize me, looks like keeping my identity a secret won't be an option' she thought.

"Clark I'd like you to meet your new partner" he said while my back was turned at them. Slowly I turned around to make sure to shock Kara.

I completely turned around and said "Its a pleasure to, Clark" A smirked forming on my face as I saw Kara's shocked face. "Its nice to meet you to..." ''Stacy" I said. "Nice to meet you Stacy" he replied with a smile.

"Just by seeing yor face I know we'll work rather good together, what do you say" I asked with a flirty smile. "I couldn't want it any beter" he replied with a smile.

"Let me show you to your office" the boss said. "Of coure" I said. I walked into my new office. Standing on the racks was information books of the latest stories and news.

Packing all of my stuff neatly in my office. I stood up and said "lets see how long it will take Kara to find me." With that I flew out of the window into the night sky.

**After flying out**

"I see you finaly found, Kara, in a new record time like always" I said. "Of course, you we're always the one who loved the rough places" Kara replied. "Now to anwser my questions, how are you alive I saw you explode with the planet" Kara asked with a seriose voice.

"I was never on the planet when it exploded" I replied back.

"What!, but that's impossible I saw you on Krypton before it exploded, saw it with my own eyes" she shouted.

"Yes you did, but I was never on it when it happened, I wasn't even on it when it began" I said

"How did you get off then" she asked

"As the planet was about to explode mt parents realized that whe wouldn't make it, so the made choice to not leave the planet but instead sent me off it, and thats how I ended up here alone and hear breaked" I replied.

Kara's eyes widened as she listens to me as I told her my story as I was living on earth, and finding out about the two of them. "So its all true, the story you told me" she asked with a soft voice.

"Yes, it is" I anwsered.

"Whats true" a voiced said.

Turning around whe saw Clark standing in the middle of the graveyard where we stood.

"Well are you going to tell me whats this truth is, what you two are talking about" he asked. "What are you doing in the graveyard" he asked again.

**Well there it is guys. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review or follow/favorite me. Just to clear things up. Sakura was born on Krypton and survived the explosion through her parent who sented her to earth. So she already knows the Kryptonian way.**

**Please follow my FaceBook page as ''Moon Goddess'' and find out when the next chapter will be up.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**L~F**


End file.
